Ends
by Yet Another Dark Rose
Summary: It was not their time, nor their place. A good bye between two lovers who cannot follow their hearts. Slash HPDM. Fluff.


Uh, hi there? This is my first story, so I'm a bit nervous. Anyhow, this might be one of the 100 situations oneshots some people do, and if that's the case, then this is number 03. Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does, and I'm not her. But don't steal my plot.

Ends

"Don't. You. Dare. You're not going out there, you hear me!" Draco slammed Harry up against the wall.

"Have you gone insane?! This is my fight, this is my war! Always have been, always will be! Not yours! You should stay, this has nothing to do with you!" Harry snarled back, his bright eyes gleaming in the dark. It was utterly pointless. They had had this discussion far too many times, and it always ended the same. Draco sighed deeply and took a calming breath.

"This war is mine as much as yours, Potter. The people out there," he made a gesture toward the window, thus releasing one of Harry's arm, which nonetheless stayed in place, "are my family, my friends. How could I possibly just stand here and do nothing." he closed his eyes.

Harry's hand softly caressed his cheek. Draco sighed into the palm of his lover's hand and softly kissed the fingers.

"Yet you try to make me stay behind." the brunette whispered and pressed their foreheads together, then kissed the tip the other's nose. Draco murmured something Harry didn't catch, and leaned down for a kiss.

It was sweet, it was tender. Their caresses and touches were free from any sexual intention, unlike those they had shared during the night. The ruffled covers on the bed and the heavy air were the proof.

But now, they were different. The night had been special, an act of ensuring their love and commitment to each other, while this, this was a slow goodbye between two lovers, born in a time that was not meant for them.

Harry caught Draco's attention once again with a heavy sob. Tears ran from his eyes, glistening like the emeralds.

"Oh god, Draco!" he clung close to him and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder. "I wish I could give you everything. I wish I could just disappear with you, leave this mess behind us and start all over again. But I can't, by Merlin I can't! I've already lost so much, I don't want to lose any more. But I will, no matter what I do, I will. It's you or them, and I can't let them down. I wish I could though."

Draco held his beloved tighter. He knew it was pointless for one of them to try and stop the other; they had too much to lose. A lone tear made it's way down Draco's cheek, surprising him. He thought he had forgotten how to cry.

"Hush, baby. I too wish I could, but I can't, and neither can you. Alas, we can not have our happy ending." he petted Harry's black strands tenderly, and sighed into the curls, but was pulled down forcefully by Harry.

"Yes we can, it simply has to end much sooner than we had planned. Right here, right now, here's our happy ending, and come what shall on the battlefield."

Draco smiled down and kissed him.

"You're right, as always."

The loud blow of a horn interrupted them. They both knew what that meant. The armies were gathering, preparing for the final battle, the one that would decide the fate of the wizarding world, changing it forever.

"Not yet! Please tell me that was only my imagination." groaned Draco as they stood there on the floor of the bedroom, in a hut no one but them knew about. Their safe haven that no longer was safe. No place in the world was safe for them, and wouldn't be until the other no longer remained among the living.

"If only, if only. No, I'm sorry, my darling dragon, but we both know that was real. Although I have problems with grasping this situation altogether. Can this nightmare truly be real?" Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's long hair and brought it to his face, smelling it one last time.

"You just said so yourself, Angel. And now we both must leave this place, we have been called for, and I believe they are waiting for us." Draco picked up Harry's glasses and places them on his nose, silently adding an anti-slipping spell. Harry lowered his head and slumped his shoulders, but disentangled himself from Draco.

A thick silence fell over them as they redressed, not a word was exchanged as they handed over underwear and other garments. Not the cloaks thought, the didn't touch each other's cloaks. Draco's was black, and bore a shining, green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth, the dark mark, as Harry's was grey, with a flaming, red bird, the symbol of the order of the phoenix. Draco's clasp was silver, he was a part of the inner circle, Voldemort's right hand in fact, and Harry's was golden, he was the leader of the order.

Finally dressed, they looked at each other, as if they first now realised whom it was they had bedded, had fallen in love with. A long time they just stood there, watching each other. Until Harry let out a shuddering breathe and looked Draco straight in the eye.

"Draco. If I try to kill you, or even give you the slightest clue that I'm about to, then kill me. If you allow me to hurt you, I will never forgive you."

Draco doesn't even blink.

"The same I say to you, don't make me disappointed."

As they looked at each other, they knew they wouldn't be able to do as they said. Draco closed the space between and took Harry's hand and gave it a kiss. Harry closed his eyes.

"I love you, Draco." he whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco answered and kissed his eyelids, making the darker boy open his eyes. They looked at each other, one last, final look. Then Harry slipped his hand out of Draco's.

"It ends here."

Draco nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, they both disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, and appeared at different sides of the battlefield.

The battle begun.

Well, that's it folks. Just like everyone else, I like reviews, and as this is not my first language, I'd like to know what I've done wrong and what I've done right.

Flamers with a point is welcome too.


End file.
